


Cupcakes and work days.

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo go to the bakery after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and work days.

Henry and Jo just finished a tough case that brought painful memories back to the both of them.Henry decides to take Jo to the bakery to get his and her mind off of the case."Mm these are amazing "Jo said shoving another scone in her mouth."Very"Henry said with his mouth half full.Jo went to go use the restroom and as soon as she got back henry threw some icing at face."Henry!Did you just start a food fight?!"Jo said wiping icing off her face."Yes,I did"Henry said with a smirk on his face.His smirk was replaced with a suprised look after Jo started crying."Jo,I'm sorry,Are you alright "?Henry said walking over to her and wiping her tears."I just-just miss him"Jo said picking up a cookie and eating it."I know,but I'm here for you"Henry said gently."Can i have a slice of pie please"Jo said to the waitress."Yeah coming right up "The preppy waitress replied.A few minutes later the waitress came with the pie."Thanks"Jo said quietly After the waitress walked away.Jo picked up the pie and smashd it into Henry's face,much,very much,to his suprise.Then Jo started to laugh."You think I was actually cryin?!"Jo said as henry wiped pie off his face."Oh detective it's on."henry said picking up two cupcakes and throwing them at jo.They spent the next hour having a food fight before they got tired and went home.  
"I got some much yellow icing in my hair,I loom look like elsa."jo said."Who is Elsa?"Henry asked puzzled.She made him watch frozen then he understood."I got icing on my favorite scarf"Henry whined."I take it you never heard of a washing machine"Jo said taking his scarf and putting it in the washing machine."Thanks"Henry said trying to get icing off his face."Welcome!"Jo replied.


End file.
